


Secret Admirer

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Director Louis, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fashion Director Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hamilton - Freeform, Knotting, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Professor Harry, Riding, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: It was kind of silly how their actual relationship had started, but they were just teenagers back then, a little scared of rejection and too deeply in love.





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for the nice comments on my previous work.
> 
> Hope you like this one too!
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]

Louis woke up with a sigh. It was Friday, finally. The last week felt like never-ending with the amount of work he had at office and with the dead-line approaching. But it would be calm now for another five or six months, before the shoot for fall magazine would start.

He was the director of the shoots and he knew there were people who had more stress than him but directing a whole shoot for a season was pretty draining for him.

Times had changed a lot. A few decades back, an omega would have been unable to land such a high-paying job. He considered himself lucky, his ancestors definitely lead a much difficult life.

It was not frowned upon these days that the omega brought more money in the house than the alpha. And him and his husband never had that problem, because from the beginning, Louis had never been the stereotypical omega and his mate hadn't been the stereotypical alpha.

A smile spread on his lips as he realised he had three-whole-stress-free days to spend with his alpha. The said alpha was releasing little snores from behind him, the cold metal of his locket pressed against Louis' back, the muscular-tattooed arm wound around his waist, their scents mixed in the whole room.

He slowly turned in his husband's arms so as to not wake him and relished in just watching his peaceful face. Harry was the perfect mate he could ask for. They knew everything about each other, every flaw and perfection, every bad and good habit, the deepest secrets and the silliest stories. After all, Harry was his childhood best friend.

The alpha had a calm job as opposed to Louis', he was a professor in the University of Drama and Literature. He would be home before Louis at most days and would have a delicious dinner ready by the time Louis set his foot in. To any third person it would seem as if Louis was the alpha, but that wasn't true. And they never actually let those dynamics rule their life.

Harry was the quite one in their childhood days while Louis was the out-speaking extrovert. They were both equally possessive of the other from the beginning.

Louis remembered how on their first day in primary school he had scratched the face of the other boy who had attempted to get near Harry, had pulled the hair of the girl who was trying to sit beside the curly haired boy. In his mind, he was the first one to see the green-eyed beauty and had all the rights over him.

They were joined at hip from the first day, sharing their colours and lunches. Spending evening at each other's house as they became teenagers, playing video games or just talking for hours. They presented at the age of fourteen, and were little shocked at first, heart-broken even, until they told each other.

Louis was so afraid that he was an omega, because it had looked like Harry would be too. And the little part inside him that thought they would be more than best-friends had cried all night after his heat was over. He always knew he wouldn't be an alpha, but he expected himself to be a beta. But when he went back to school and Harry told him that he presented as an alpha, all of his hopes and happiness came rushing back.

Even then, though, neither of them asked the other out. With the start of high school, Louis started making new friends but Harry was always his priority. Although, the alpha had felt neglected and Louis still didn't blame him for the phase where they didn't talk to each other for three months. He had involuntarily started ignoring his best friend for football and parties.

He only came to realise that when he saw Harry with an omega girl while he was returning from practice with his team. His omega had fumed with jealousy, clawing at his chest to pull the girl away from where she was touching Harry's arm. He had walked straight upto the alpha and demanded to talk to him alone, cutting a glance at the girl.

He had apologised first for his behaviour and requested later for him to not get close to someone else.

He wanted so bad to ask the curly lad out, but was too scared. He knew his feelings, knew how strong they were and how much he loved the boy.

It was kind of silly how their actual relationship had started, but they were just teenagers back then, a little scared of rejection and too deeply in love.

He had found a letter inside his locker two weeks later, signed at the bottom by a _Secret Admirer._ It was the most romantic words anyone had said to him till then, and he knew who was the writer of those words.

Of course, he knew! His silly best friend had thought that he wouldn't recognise his handwriting, wouldn't recognise all those words and how they were put. No one else knew him like that. He had ran straight back to Harry's home after practice, flinging his sweaty body on top of him on his bed and kissing him senseless, or rather, was kissed senseless by the alpha.

Since then, there hadn't been a single day that they didn't tell each other how much they loved the other. Most days, the words were not even needed, it was clear in their actions. Even when they fought, neither of them slept before they had made up and apologised.

"What is making my baby smile so wide, hm?" Harry's deep groan pulled him out of his reverie and he saw the smile reflecting on the alpha's mouth.

As years had passed some little things had changed, though. They both were equal in their relationship, but the minor traits of alpha and omega squeezed their way in, the boldness and authority on Harry's side and the blushes and slight vulnerability on Louis'. And Louis loved it, absolutely adored how Harry cared for him and cherished him. The alpha never suppressed him or forced him to do anything, never stopped him from hanging out with his friends and Louis could not ask for someone more perfect.

"You," he answered honestly just before his lips were captured in a kiss. "I am so glad you don't have to work today. I was honestly considering tying you to the bed," he joked with a giggle.

"And what would you have done after that?" Harry asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"After that I would have stripped you naked..." he whispered, letting his fingers play with his husband's nipples, "...put on a little show for you, teasing you while you couldn't touch me..." he bit down on his own lip, his hand was now down to his husband's semi-hard length, stroking it teasingly -Oh, the perks of sleeping naked- "...then opened myself slowly before riding you, showing you how I can be a good omega, pleasing my alpha so much."

Harry's eyes were dark now, black with lust, his hips moving as he held the omega close. "You are a good omega, my good omega," Harry spoke in a hoarse voice and bit down at Louis' throat, opening their bond mark again and sending Louis in a state of absolute euphoria.

"Harry!" He cried out in ecstasy and was pushed on his back, his hands held above his head while his husband resorted to abuse his nipples.

This was what he wanted and needed right now. He needed it rough after going without sex for more than a week.

Harry eventually released his hands as he kissed down his body before nibbling at the insides of his thighs. The alpha never ceased to appreciate his body, murmuring praises all along. He moaned loudly when Harry took his cock in his mouth, swallowing down completely in a single go, finger tracing his hole to collect the slick before pushing through the muscle. "Nngh...alpha!" He moaned his approval, welcoming the second digit inside and arching off the mattress as his husband massaged his prostate. "Gonna c-come..." he warned and was pushed over the edge as Harry hummed around his girth. "Haz--ah!!"

Louis was pliant after that, chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath, little moans leaving his lips as he saw the alpha swallow his come before bringing the slicked fingers to his lips and licking that too, smirking down at his dazed state. His alpha was just too much, a sexy man doing all these sexy things. But he was still craving that hard cock, the feeling of being stretched open and fucked before his needy wolf was given the knot it was aching for.

Harry loomed over him, kissing his jaw, his cheek, under his eyes, and finally letting him taste himself. "You taste delicious, my love. Such a good boy," Harry praised him and he preened at that, winding his arms around the alpha's neck and a single leg around his waist to pull him down, kissing him with passion and determination.

"Wanna ride you, alpha, please, wanna make my alpha feel good. Please let me make you feel good. Wanna show you how good your omega is," he begged, it was rare for him to beg but he knew how it affected Harry. The alpha's eyes grew even darker, a primal growl leaving his throat, making Louis whimper and bare his neck in submission.

He was on top the next moment, hands holding his hips firmly as he was pinned with a lustful gaze.

"Show me how good you are, baby, fuck yourself on my cock," Harry ordered, the deep growl was enough to make Louis hard again.

He rose up to his knees and took the hard cock in his small hand, guiding it to his slicked hole before slowly impaling himself on it. He moaned as he was stretched by every inch entering inside him, heat starting to pool again in his stomach. He panted heavily when finally the whole length was inside him.

Harry was looking at him with so much heat that Louis could come right then. He placed his hands on the alpha's chest and started to swivel his hips. He could see that Harry was holding back his moans, could see the challenge in the alpha's eyes, after all he had begged for it. He would definitely make his best effort to make the alpha lose himself to the pleasure.

Once getting accustomed to the stretch, Louis rose on his knees and started a slow rhythm, fucking himself up and down the thick cock inside him, twisting and pulling his nipples, head falling back as he got the angle right. His senses were in an overdrive from all the pleasure, partially aware of the deep groans of his alpha, big callous hands touching all over his skin.

He gasped in surprise which was replaced by a moan as Harry sat up and wound him in his arms, increasing the pace as he fucked up into the omega, their eyes connecting with passion and want. He held onto the alpha's shoulders, submitting himself completely as Harry took charge, pushing him on his back and hiking his legs on his broad shoulders. Louis gripped the mattress tightly as the alpha resorted to abuse his hole, pounding into him relentlessly.

"Alpha... please, fuck! Let me c-come..." He cried out, begging for the sweet release to seize his body.

"Not yet, baby," Harry pulled out and flipped him on his stomach, penetrating his hole again in single motion and resuming the relentless pace. "Hold it a little longer, darling," he grunted in the omega's ear, gripping the base of Louis' shaft to prolong his orgasm and pulling him on his knees by securing an arm around his torso - front to back.

Louis held onto his husband's thighs as he was fucked from behind, his mind in a state of bliss - almost achieving omegaspace - his own cock dripping wet on the mattress below them. Having Harry gripping the base of his throbbing length was bringing him on the edge of begging like never before.

His alpha had a strong stamina, that was for sure and they had learned that early into their relationship. Harry could make Louis come at least four times before knotting him, but this morning the alpha seemed to have other plans. He wanted Louis to beg for his release, to reduce to an incoherent mess.

And Louis gave in.

He was unable to bear the edging, wanted to achieve his orgasm so bad. The knot was tugging at his rim, making his hole raw despite the amount of slick.

"Alpha please! Let me come, please--- wan-wanna come so bad!" He cried out in broken sobs filled with pleasure.

Harry released his shaft and stroked it twice, making him spill on his abdomen and mattress, his head tipping back on the broad shoulder as the pleasure consumed him, heightened even further as his husband bit into his bond mark, popping the knot inside him and breeding him with his come, grunting with his teeth still sunk into the flesh of his neck.

Louis felt like floating. He had missed this feeling, he felt like he was in the clouds, everything so gentle and slow around him. He basked in this state, always grateful that his lover was able to make him achieve such great pleasure. He was aware of a deep, gentle voice praising him, calling him a good boy, good omega, beautiful, and all the other worldly praises, warm and firm hands massaging his muscles, lips kissing his cheeks and temple.

Those words were not coaxing him to come back, simply praising him. His husband knew well about omegas; never to force an omega out of this state, rather let them come back on their own and wait beside them to prevent them from panicking.

He stretched his limbs with a blissful sigh as his eyes fluttered open for a second time this morning, his husband holding him from behind and planting soft kisses to his neck. The knot was no longer inside him, making him wonder how long had he been out. The sun was shining through the drapes this time.

"Hey, baby," Harry whispered in his ear, nibbling at his earlobe, "Took you long to come back to me. Did I really fuck your brains out?"

Louis let out a moan and shifted to face the green eyed beauty, "I suppose you did, darling. Fucked me so good." He let out a contented sigh and buried his nose at his husband's scent gland, taking in his calming pheromones. "Did you bathe us?" He asked when he didn't feel the come dripping down his thighs, their bedroom even smelled normal, not the musky scent of sex.

Harry made an affirming sound, "Changed the sheets and opened the windows, too. Wanted you to be as comfortable as possible."

"I love you so much," Louis moaned with his lips puckering, humming in delight as Harry kissed him long and sweet. He absolutely hated cleaning up after sex and adored how his husband took care of him always. Though, he did love when come dripped out of his hole or the knot pumped the load inside him, but not when he had to clean.

"I love you too, my dearest," Harry nuzzled at his nose, placing small kisses at his lips. "I will go prepare breakfast for us, come downstairs soon."

Louis whined with a pout at his lips but Harry simply rolled his eyes with a chuckle, pulling on his joggers before leaving the room. Louis reluctantly climbed out of their nest and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his morning ritual.

Being the coy self he always was, he shrugged on Harry's shirt and left the top three buttons open to expose his collarbones. After admiring all the fresh marks from their lovemaking, he finally walked to the kitchen, priding himself when he noticed Harry's eyes linger at his exposed thighs and chest. He sat down on the bar stool with his legs crossed, smiling innocently at his husband who was setting the plates.

He parted his legs as Harry came to stand between them. "What are you playing at this time?" Harry asked, sliding his palms up his naked thighs and too close to his member. "Aren't you sore enough to even think about it?"

"You know I always crave you, my darling. Three years into our marriage and do I still need to say that? I am always willing to spread my legs for you," he whispered in a sultry voice.

Their passion for each other never dimmed in the slightest. People say marriage changes the amount of sex, what with the increase in responsibilities. It wasn't the case for them, they craved each other exactly like they used to when they were teenagers, if not more.

"Hmm, maybe you should not take your suppressants for the coming heat, let me breed you properly, let me fuck you until your wolf is sated... until I have put my pups inside you...," Harry whispered hoarsely. They had discussed this few times before, and more so in the past few months. Maybe it was finally time to add a new member to their nest.

"I like the sound of that," Louis nodded his approval, gasping as his husband's mouth took charge of his.

-

Louis locked the door behind himself and sighed. "Honey! I'm home!" he announced while shrugging off his coat.

"In here, babe!" Harry's voice followed through the den.

He found his husband sitting on the sofa with his left ankle resting over the right knee, reading glasses perched at his nose as the alpha flipped through what appeared to be a photo album. He dropped his bag on the floor and wound his arms around Harry's shoulders from behind the sofa.

"Hmm, which photos are these?" He asked in a low tone, kissing his husband's temple, tracing the frame of his spectacles and slowly trailing kisses down to his jaw. With a sigh he rested his chin on Harry's shoulder when the alpha nuzzled back to his touch.

"When you came back for a week's break while studying in New York," Harry answered, a fond note to his tone. It was indeed a fond memory. They had met after six months, Harry had his college here in London while Louis was studying fashion in the Big Apple. They had spent the most part of Louis' stay in Harry's previous apartment- cuddling, talking and feeding each other during the light of the day and fucking with passion fuelled lust all night long.

"It was so difficult staying away from you," Louis spoke as he recalled those two years. They used to talk each day, used to FaceTime whenever they got a chance but it just wasn't enough. They used to feel each other's longing through their bond, not to forget the ache for the other's touch and intimacy. "I am so grateful that I didn't accept the offer back then."

"I still think you should have accepted it. You would have been a great model, you have a natural grace and beauty," Harry argued with his raw honesty.

Louis had wanted to be a model originally, but staying away from Harry caused him distress. He would have to fly around the globe for shoots and fashion weeks and he couldn't bear all the stress without Harry. So, in the end he declined the offers and took a job in a small fashion company, slowly making his way up and now working as the Director and Manager at Elle.

"I don't regret it in the least way, my love. I know you would have supported me if I had accepted but I love this life, a job where I don't have to travel, get paid well and can sleep next to my husband each night," Louis reassured Harry again. The alpha tended to blame himself at times for taking away Louis' dream and opportunity, and Louis never once felt that way. He had made a decision he was happy with. "Now, I am going to shower and change, and then we can have dinner, okay?"

"Okay," Harry pecked his lips once, twice and thrice before deepening it by passing his tongue into the omega's mouth, holding the back of his neck. He pulled away and nibbled at Louis' bottom lip, "I'll set the table."

After shower Louis pulled on Harry's sweater and his briefs before making his way down to the fireplace. Harry had the dishes set on the low table with tokkuri and choko placed alongside them. Louis saw the chopsticks placed at the table as well and grinned to himself. He helped Harry carry the serveware and dishes to the table before sitting across him on the carpet.

"What's the occasion, hun?" He asked the alpha, tilting his cup when Harry served him sakè out of tokkuri - a single drink wouldn't hurt.

"Nothing, babe," the alpha shrugged, tilting his own cup when Louis served him the drink as well. "Just wanted to treat my husband with his favourite dish," Harry smiled while uncovering the sushi.

"I am so lucky!" Louis moaned around the mouthful, dipping another one in the sauce and wrapping his lips around it to suckle, watching with mirth as Harry's gaze lingered on him for several moments before the alpha chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"My idiot husband is more accurate," he corrected, making Louis stick his tongue out at him. "How was your day?"

"Long and tiring. There wasn't much work but the little I had to do took too much time," he sighed, "I would have finished early, but one of the models got sick and I had to redirect the whole set."

"Poor baby," Harry stroked his free hand with his thumb, "I'll give you a massage before sleep."

"Thanks, darling," Louis blew him a kiss and entwined his fingers with Harry's.

Once they finished their meal, Louis cleaned the dishes and stored the leftovers in a container inside the fridge while Harry took his shower. He walked into their bedroom after turning off the hall lights and found his husband sitting with his back against the headboard, wearing black boxers, hair slightly wet.

A towel was spread on the mattress, bottle of oil resting on the nightstand, slow music playing on a low tone.

"Please lay down, Sir," Harry gestured to the towel, a smug look on his face since he succeeded to impress.

Louis chuckled at his alpha's antics but complied nonetheless, stripping and laying on his front with his arms folded beneath his head. Harry straddled his thighs and poured oil at his shoulders to start. The alpha spent the better part of next hour massaging his whole body, turning him on his back at some point in between.

He was in bliss once the alpha was done. All his sore muscles were loose and their was no tension in his body.

"I love you," he whispered after pulling Harry's face close to his, kissing the alpha to show his gratitude.

"Love you too, darling."

Harry helped him wipe off the oil before taking the towel to the hamper. After switching of the stereo and lights in the room, the alpha returned to the awaiting omega. Louis snuggled close to Harry in an instant, pressing his nose to the scent gland and breathing in deep.

"Tell me about your day," he spoke into the darkness, but could clearly make out his husband's face and expression. He watched the enthusiasm building in Harry's eyes, loved how the alpha was always willing to share every detail with him, just like he did.

"The students are excited about the upcoming events. Hamilton is this weekend. I just pray everything flows smoothly, everyone has been working so hard. Then there is also the chance that a few of them might get offered jobs or selected for acting academies, it makes me nervous, I don't want them to miss a chance if something goes wrong--"

"Don't worry, baby," Louis interrupted when he saw the fright growing on Harry's face. He kissed him once, just a small peck, "I am sure everything will be fantastic. You have been preparing these events for months with them and I know that you will deliver the best performance."

"There is also one more thing," Harry smiled with excitement in his hushed tone, he continued when Louis nodded, "The dean might have hinted at my possible promotion."

The words registered in his mind and he jumped on top of the alpha with a grin, "Oh, my god! This is huge, Hazza! I am so happy!" He closed the distance between their lips and kissed the alpha while still smiling. "And you didn't tell me all day. That's so not fair," he accused while pointing a finger at his chest, resting his chin at Harry's shoulder. "When the promotion does get confirmed, I will give you the best celebration," he whispered with his lips pressed to the shell of his husband's ear.

Harry kissed him again and shifted so they were both laying on their sides, facing each other as their lips glided with the other pair.

"I am so happy," Louis whispered more calmly but with no less emotion.

"Thank you, darling, it's all your support."

"And your hard work," Louis added.

He settled himself against the alpha's chest again, enjoying the warmth of the arms around him. When Harry would confirm the news of promotion, he would give him one more reason to celebrate.

For now though, he kept it to himself, thoughts of blue eyes, curly hair and little giggles brightening his dreams.

-

Harry had his palm pressed to Louis' lower back while he chatted with his fellow professors. Louis stood beside him with a polite smile on his lips, nodding at anyone who greeted him. He had been attending these events for years now, always supportive of his husband.

The portrayal of Hamilton by the Literature students had been fantastic. He knew there was no reason for Harry to worry. Some of the University representatives had already started to ask students for their CVs.

Harry had been approached by a number of people tonight to congratulate him on his direction of the play. Louis had honestly lost the count of how many even proceeded to flirt despite him hanging on the professor's arm - as if the bond mark or the ring weren't enough.

It was funny to watch Harry entertain them for a while, Louis had to honestly suppress his laughter when Harry disclosed that unfortunately he was married to the beauty beside him.

The College staff knew he was Harry's husband but obviously the rest of the audience didn't.

"You have been holding that drink in your hand for the whole night, baby. Are you feeling alright?" Harry snapped him out of his thoughts and he realised that the alpha had pulled him away from the small group.

"I am good, just not in the mood to drink," he shrugged to not concern his husband.

Something flashed across Harry's face - maybe concern and some sort of doubt - but it was gone quickly. "We'll leave pretty soon. You don't look well."

"I am fine really," he insisted but the alpha did not look convinced.

Harry was true to his word and they were back home within half an hour. The alpha seemed to be thinking something, not much attentive of his actions or words as his mind contemplated.

"Haz?" Louis called out when Harry climbed in the bed behind him and spooned him. The alpha gave an affirmative, though dismissive sound. "What are you thinking?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

He turned around and cupped the alpha's cheek with one hand, "I know you are thinking something and worrying. Tell me, baby."

Harry sighed and pecked his lips, "I am not sure about it. What if I'm wrong?"

"Haz-"

"Before your heat, you didn't take any suppressants, and you have been avoiding any liquor with alcohol, you smell different too. Ar-are you--?"

Louis giggled at the alpha's nervously stuttered words and bit down on his lip. He nodded meekly and gasped when Harry suddenly turned him on his back, hovering above him as his own mouth broke into a grin.

"Say it."

"We are going to have a baby," Louis confirmed the alpha's doubt, smiling up at him when tears filled Harry's eyes. He gently brushed the alpha's cheeks, pulling him in for kiss. "I was going to surprise you when your promotion would have been confirmed."

"Oh, darling..." Harry felt short of words, unable do describe his emotions, but Louis could see the happiness and love in those warm green eyes. "When did you find out?"

"This Wednesday, when I was late from work, I had been feeling a bit weird since a few days, overwhelmed by some scents, so I took the test in the morning after you left. I wanted so bad to tell you, but I also wanted to surprise you," Louis spoke the last part in a whine, squealing in delight when Harry rolled them both over so that he was laying on top, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

"I am so happy, my love, so happy," Harry spoke between their kisses. "And someone is in trouble for keeping this from me," he growled, making Louis giggle in mischief.

"Punish me, alpha," he teased in a sing-song voice, moving his pelvis in a slow rhythm, smirking as his husband hardened against him.

Harry chuckled at his antics, pulling him down for a kiss again, hands caressing his sides. "I love you, baby," the alpha's voice was hoarse, hands sliding further down to grope him.

"Love you too," Louis breathed out, moaning as large hands fondled with his globes. "Fuck me, alpha. Punish me."

"Fuck! You are naughty," Harry chided him with a spank. He saw the alpha take in a deep breath and close his eyes to school his expression into a serious one as his movements were halted. "Have you been to a doctor? I can't be rough with you if it harms you or the baby."

He smiled at his husband's concern, "I did consult my regular doctor and she said that it is fine as long as I don't feel any pain, but did tell me to slow it down in the later part of pregnancy."

"I'll still be gentle-"

"I don't want you to be," he interrupted with a pout. "I want you to be rough, I want you to fuck me hard, I want to wake up feeling sore and aching in all the right ways, I want to feel your big cock abusing my hole," he let out in sultry whisper, watching as the alpha's eyes grew darker with his each word. He preened upon the receiving growl as he was man-handled to lay on his front, briefs yanked off his legs and discarded on the floor before his cheeks were parted for Harry to lick and nip at his wet hole.

-

At eighteen weeks pregnant, Louis had a considerably smaller bump, his doctor had assured them that was normal, there was nothing to worry about.

The thing to worry about was that he was constantly tired, the morning sickness was not that bad but his body refused to tolerate any form of stress, be it work related or not. That lead Harry to ask Louis to start his leave early, which eventually lead to Louis snapping at the alpha and telling him to mind his own business and not make decisions for him.

Which, now that Louis thought of, was not exactly true. Harry had not made any decision for him, simply asked him to start his leave early and rest more.

There was a knock at the bedroom door that made him sit up from his sulking stupor.

"Come in," he spoke as calmly as he could. Fuck, he was missing his mate!

His mother entered the room - his childhood bedroom - with a smile on her lips and a tray holding his favourite tea. She sat beside him and handed him the cup silently.

"I am a fool, am I not?" He spoke quietly after a while, eyes trained on the clear brown liquid inside the cup.

"Yes, you are," Jay answered, making him chuckle at her honesty. "But when I was pregnant with you, I made stupid and rash decision too, snapped at anyone for no reason. So, it is only natural for you to be a little knotheaded too."

He laughed at her words, true, he was a knothead.

"Harry called again," her tone was calculating, as if walking on spikes.

"Again?" He didn't know that Harry had been calling his mother. He should have known though, he wasn't answering his husband's calls or messages, so obviously the alpha would call his mother.

"He has been calling me for last two days, asking me how you are, what are you doing, when are you going back."

He sipped his tea wordlessly. At one hand, it warmed his heart that the alpha was so concerned about him, and on the other hand he cursed Harry for be so caring when he should be angry at him. The alpha never scolded him, even now he wasn't demanding him to come back, giving him his time for whatsoever.

"We have never argued like this, you know. God! It wasn't even arguing. I was taking my frustration out on Harry, and he simply listened, didn't say a word back to hurt me. I spoke all the nonsense, told him off when he tried to calm me and he-- all there was on his face was concern. It was so foolish of me to leave when he was at work the next day," he was crying by this point, putting himself in Harry's shoes and imagining what it would have felt like to come back home and not find your mate. Trying to call him continuously and getting no answer back. "What am I supposed to say to him? How am I supposed to go back?"

"Louis, my boobear," Johannah hugged him to her chest, letting him sob into her embrace. "This is not the end of world. You two didn't fight, it was barely an argument. He loves you all the same and nothing has changed. You are making it big for no reason. You should go back to him, love. He is worrying and missing you, I could hear the stress in his voice. He sounded so tired. It's been four days, darling, you are punishing him when he wasn't even at fault."

"He could have come here to take me with him," he whispered, it was the only thing that he was blaming Harry for. Yes, he knew he was being irrational, but he knew his alpha, he would have come all the way here to apologise and beg him to be back. It wasn't like Harry to not try.

Johannah pulled back from their embrace and her smile seemed timid now. "He did come, Lou. He came here the day after you did, but I sent him back. I hadn't talked to you by then, you refused to speak, I didn't know what had happened and I couldn't let him near you and the baby without knowing. I-I thought of the worst scenarios, I assumed something similar to what Austin did to me. I told him to give you some space."

"Oh, mum, no," he held her hand firmly and kissed her palm when tears formed in her eyes, "Harry would never do that, he would never raise a single finger at me."

"I know, Lou, I am so sorry-"

"Don't apologise. You were simply protecting me. I would never blame you for any decision you ever make in order to protect me," he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Then, will you go back to him? He is also my son and I can't see you both hurting."

"I-I will, just-- tomorrow, tomorrow I'll go," he stuttered out.

-

Louis unlocked the front door with his keys, the house was too quite for an afternoon. Maybe Harry wasn't home, but where could he be? Oh right, at work. He shut the door behind himself and took a deep breath.

Their bedroom was empty, he noticed that it was in the same state he had left it five days ago. Jesus! Harry didn't even sleep in their nest without him. He looked at the bed longingly, wishing to wrapped in Harry's arms, snuggled under the covers, kissing those plump lips, feeling the fingers draw patterns at his bump.

He felt exhausted with the emotions of his past days and decided to run himself a warm bath to relax. He stayed in the bath for nearly an hour before getting out and dressing in joggers and Harry's sweater. He tidied up their bedroom before going the the guest room. His assumption was proved correct, the room smelled too strongly of the alpha. He held back his tears and tidied that room too, placing Harry's books together on the nightstand and making the bed before giving in lying down on the mattress.

It smelled too good, like his mate, like home. Sleep overtook his senses, making him fall in a slumber.

When he woke up, he felt considerably better. The room smelled even better than before he fell asleep. He felt so comfortable. As the remnants of his sleep lifted, he could see a figure beside him and his heart rate increased. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to apologise?

His eyes skimmed up his husband's stature, taking in his side profile; his stern jawline, red lips, sharp nose, the glasses resting at his nose as he read the book. A pen in his hand occasionally scribbling something between the fine lines of the thick novel. There was sense of relief to his form, maybe from the knowledge that Louis had returned.

"Tea is beside you on the nightstand and do eat the sandwich, you have lost weight."

He jumped at Harry's sudden voice, added to the fact that the alpha didn't even look at him to know that he was awake. As he sat up he took notice that they were in their bedroom and it seemed dark outside. How long had he been sleeping?!

He picked the tray and saw two cups instead of one, at least Harry wasn't entirely mad at him. He prepared two cups of tea and bit his lip as he passed one to Harry.

"Thank you," the alpha placed it on the nightstand beside himself and returned his attention to the task at hand, not once glancing at him. "I called your work and told them you were sick, they gave you an off till the end of this week and wished you to get well. You may go to work tomorrow if you want to, entirely your choice."

He felt like crying by this point, Harry was talking to him, sure, but it was so distant, so foreign. "Okay," he replied meekly.

"How is the baby?"

The question finally brought tears to his eyes. Harry had always called their child with sweet nicknames as he did to him. Their child was not the baby, Harry would call them little one, angel, my pup, but not 'the baby'. Had he really messed up so bad that Harry refused to show any signs of affection?

"Good," he replied when he was certain that he would not sob.

"And you?"

"Fine."

"Hmm. I'll be out of hair then. Call me if you need something and do finish the tea."

He grasped the alpha's upper arm when he was about to stand.

"Don't, please!" the tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt Harry stiffen and finally, finally he turned to him. Louis felt heartbroken at the look of disappointment on his face even if the alpha was trying to hide it, it was there. He placed the book aside and moved to weave his way in Harry's arms. "Don't do this, don't punish me like this. I am sorry, I am a stupid, stupid omega. It was so wrong of me to leave and not talk to you, to snap at you like that. I realise my mistake and staying away from you has been a punishment in itself. Don't be so hostile to me, alpha, please. I am sorry."

He was clinging to the alpha's shoulders by this point, crying into his neck. His body finally relaxed when Harry's arms enclosed around him, hugging him closer and calming his worries a little. "Calm down, my love," Harry whispered against his temple, placing a small kiss there while releasing calming pheromones through their bond, "Crying will only stress you out more and tire you further. Hush now, darling."

"Please tell me that you are not angry at me," his voice was small, meek.

"I was never angry. Disappointed, yes, highly, but not angry."

"A-are you still disappointed?"

"A little."

"I am sorry, I truly am." He didn't know what to do to convey his apology, his mind was racing again, making his breathing go rapid... but it stopped as lips were softly pressed against his.

"I know you are, baby," Harry spoke gently, stroking his back with his firm hands. "Don't fret over it... all I care about is... that you are back... you both are safe... my angels are... here with me," Harry consoled him with kisses in between. "Promise me that you will never even think about leaving me again. I was so worried, darling. I was so scared."

"I promise, never again," he sealed it with a kiss at the alpha's lips.

"Now tell me honestly. How are you and how is my pup?"

"We are better now," he snuggled into the alpha's chest, pressing his nose to the scent gland, "Your pup missed you like crazy."

"And you? Did you miss me?"

Louis wanted to kill himself for the uncertainty and need in the alpha's words.

"I felt incomplete without you. I felt broken when you weren't there to hold me. I felt like someone stabbed me each time I thought of what I had done. Missing doesn't even come close, my love."

Harry was looking at him like he just hung the moon for him. He gasped at the force of his kiss, welcoming the tongue inside his mouth, letting the alpha completely dominate him.

-

_Epilogue_

Noah Tomlinson-Styles was truly the definition of mischief. At the mere age of two years, the boy had successfully dropped the whole packet of brown sugar on the floor, and didn't even look guilty. Louis was honestly considering to shut Noah in his room, but that would be bad parenting.

"Noah, pumpkin, it would really help if you could just sit in your chair and let me bake the cake. That's all I am asking of you, please don't touch anything," he folded his hands in front of the boy. His mother told him that Noah was exactly like he was, always upto create trouble and not let anyone work. He wanted to kiss his mother's feet and beg her to tell him how she handled that.

"Dadda cake!" The boy cheered and flung his arms in the air, laughing when he knocked off the pan as well.

Louis sighed and picked Noah in his arms before strapping him in his high-chair. "You, mister, forced me to buckle you. Now don't cry. If you behave I will open the buckle soon. Until then just watch as I bake Dadda's cake. We want to surprise him on his birthday, don't we?"

"Yes, yes, s'pise!" Noah was enthusiastic again, forgetting about being buckled up, and bouncing in his chair.

Louis was actually grateful that Noah was so lively, he never had a boring day. After Harry had got promoted twice and began earning a real good fortune, Louis decided that maybe he should stop working for now, be a stay-at-home dad and raise Noah. They certainly didn't want a baby-sitter and Louis liked this. It was not because of the stereotypes, but his omega really preferred to stay near his baby, to cook for his alpha, to take care of the household.

Maybe once Noah was a little bigger and started kindergarten he would consider working again, but right now he enjoyed this.

He liked Noah's mischief when it didn't lead to trouble. It was also good because, his baby would be tired by night and would sleep without any interruption. And that's what he needed for the personal surprise for his husband.

Of course, he had already woken the alpha with a pretty good blowjob in the morning, if he said so himself, but what he had planned was far much better.

Louis didn't want to take any risk and unbuckled Noah from his chair only when the cake was baked and iced and set away to cool, ignoring all of the whines from the little wolf who wanted to 'taste yummy cream'. He damn well knew there would no tasting, only smashing of the once-in-a-decade decent cake he had baked.

They were watching Noah's cartoons when the front door clicked shut. "My angels! Where are you?" Harry called out as approaching steps were heard. Noah squealed loudly in his ear and that was indication enough as to where they were. "There you are," Harry spoke in a baby voice, picking Noah in his arms and kissing him all over his face, making the boy giggle and thrash. "Hey, darling," the alpha sat beside him with a smile of content and Louis leaned in for a kiss. They only separated when Noah's little fists tugged at their clothes. "What do you want, Chipmunk?"

"Cake, Dadda! S'pise f'om me and Poppy." His R's were still troubling him in pronunciation but they were working on it, teaching him words and correct pronunciation, but Harry didn't have in his heart to correct the boy now.

"You baked me a cake, Chipmunk?"

"Yes! Me alone! Poppy only sat," he said proudly, oh how he loved to brag.

Harry ruffled his brown silky hair with a chuckle and turned to face his husband, "Thanks, babe."

"You can thank me later," Louis whispered so low that only Harry was able to hear. He stood up and asked Noah, "Shall we show Dadda the cake, pumpkin?"

"Yay! In kitchen!" He pointed as if to show the direction of sail.

Louis gave Harry one last coy glance before rushing to the kitchen. He set the cake on a white and blue victorian plate and decorated it with candles before lighting them and carrying it outside.

It was a small Red Velvet cake that the three enjoyed, well Noah enjoyed it by smashing his piece and throwing it on the floor more than eating it. It was followed by dinner which was smoked chicken, lesser amount for Noah since his appetite was still small but the additional half glass of milk sufficed his nutrition.

"I'll clean up in the kitchen, put him to bed," Louis whispered when he saw Noah falling asleep on Harry's chest while they were later cuddled on the couch, watching t.v. "Goodnight, pumpkin," he pressed a kiss to Noah's forehead, smiling as the boy babbled a goodnight.

He made a quick work of cleaning everything up before hurrying to their bedroom and glad to find that Harry wasn't there. He did what he have had in mind and waited for Harry's return sitting in the armchair, one leg elegantly crossed over the other.

"Thank you for to-- fuck..." Harry's voice died in his throat as his eyes gazed hungrily at Louis.

"You were saying something, alpha," Louis teased but maintained an innocent expression while walking upto his husband. His red, mid-thigh, silk nightgown swishing by his side. His fingers played with the collar of the alpha's t-shirt as he leaned up on his toes to whisper, "Don't you wish to unwrap your present?"

"Oh, Christ, have mercy on me," Harry gulped after pulling the strings of his nightgown, gawking at him as if he hadn't seen him naked before. Louis noticed the bulge growing at the front of Harry's joggers and being the tease he was, he pressed his own groin against the alpha's hip, slowly rutting with low moans of pleasure. "What am I going to do with you?" Harry growled in his ear, nipping at his neck while his hands wandered under the silk cloth to grope his arse, landing a spank at his right buttcheek to make him cry out in pleasure.

"I suppose make good use of your present, after all gifts are given to be used," he answered and shrugged off the clothing completely, turning around to grind his arse against his husband's hard groin.

And Harry did enjoy his present the whole night and into the early hours of morning. Loving and fucking his sweet, sweet omega.

-

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked this work.
> 
> Thanks! xx
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]


End file.
